moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Co myśmy odj*bali cz. 11
Przemek trząsł się ze strachu, zasłaniając oczy i krecąc przecząco głową. W swoim długim życiu miał cztery naprawdę treumatyczne przeżycia: śmierć wszystkich w wiosce, walka z Legionem, Rebelia Mrocznego Anioła i śmierć Claris. Teraz jednak doszła nowa trauma- w postaci widoku którego nigdy nie powinien zobaczyć. Reszta mężczyzn również negatywnie zareagowała na przedstawiony im widok. Wydrapywanie sobie oczu, walenie głową o ścianę, rzyganie- typowe objawy zobaczenia czegoś, czego nie da się odzobaczyć. - Co wy tutaj do cholery robicie?!- zakrzyknął Tardsihe, przykładając skryte za maską oczy do otworów wydrążonych przez Serka. - Przyszliśmy podglądać.- syknął zrezygnowany Serek, zatrzymując krwioocz. Nastała pewna cisza. Oczami wyobraźni można było sobie wyobrazić rumieniącego się Tardsihe'a. - S...schlebiacie mi.- powiedział z pewnym zawstydzeniem naczelny sadysta Federacji. - Nie ciebie!- zakrzyknęli w zgodzie wszyscy. - I gdzie są dziewczyny.- spytał Arise, wzdrygając się z obrzydzenia. - Wyszły, mój panie.- odpowiedział Tardsihe.- Szalona zaprowadziła je do restauracji na drugim piętrze. Mówiła coś o piciu. Momentalnie obrzydzenie odpuściło skrytych pomiędzy ścianami mężczyzn. Natychmiast usiedli w kole i zaczęli obmyślać strategię działania, niczym zawodowi stratedzy. - Towarzysze, nasz czas się zbliża.- stwierdził Przemek, uderzając pięścią o podłogę.- Przeciwnik był o krok przed nami i daliśmy się złapać w pułapkę! Straszliwą i obrzydliwą! - Ja mam uczucia!- zakrzyknął wciąż siedzący w saunie Tardsihe. - Naprawdę?- spytał szczerze zaskoczony Piteł. - Tak w sumie to nie...- odpowiedział Naczelnik Więzień. - Panowie!- zakrzyknął Arise władczym tonem.- Nie traćmy czasu na głupoty! Nasz cel, upragniony raj stoi niemalże otworem! - Słowa godne Przywódcy.- powiedział z uznaniem Kharlez. - pżywudcy zboli i potencjalnych gwałcicieli, ale tak.- przyznał Wasieq. - To chyba idzie za daleko...- stwierdził Mikhaln. - Nonsens!- zakrzyknął Arise, wzorem brata uderzając o podłogę.- To jest właśnie chwila kiedy przesada jest uzasadniona! Tutaj, teraz, jest nasz czas! Skarby, tak skrzętnie skrywane przez nasze i nie nasze kobiety nigdy nie były tak blisko! Nigdy nie mieliśmy aż takich sposobności! Przesada? Wycofanie się? Nie towarzysze! Musimy pociągnąć to do końca! - I co tam będzie?- spytał Serek, poruszony tą mową jak reszta mężczyzn. Arise wziął głęboki oddech. Opłacało się brać udział w szkoleniu Straszliwej Piątki- wywody Janusza poruszały jego serce tak jak on poruszal teraz serca swoich towarzyszy. II Przywódca Federacji położył delikatnie swoją dłoń na ramieniu smoka i popatrzył w jego oczy. Ze wzroku Arise można było wyczytać pragnienie zwycięstwa- wiecznie płonący ogień, godny największych przywódców. - Wszystko.- powiedział spokojnie II Przywódca, myśląc przede wszystkim o dekolcie Glorii. Ledwie powstrzymał się przed ślinieniem. - Nic.- dodał jeszcze, myśląc o Elizabeth. Nakręceni mężczyźni wstali, by z bojowym nastawieniem ruszyć po zwycięstwo. Gotowi do walki, niczym 300 walecznych Spartan, broniących dzielnie swej ojczyzny. Z tą różnicą że było ich mniej, atakowali zamaist się bronić i sytuacja była pod każdym względem inna. - Ale, musimy się pośpieszyć.- stwierdził Piteł. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Nikt nie miał zamiaru się ociągać, ale po co o tym mówić? - Czemu?- spytał Mikhaln. - Szalona na trzeźwo jest w stanie stworzyć spisek który doprowadzi do zniszczenia przyszłych potomków Kharleza plazmowym telewizorem i wpakowanie nas wszystkich w zabawę na basenie.- wytłumaczył Piteł.- Pomyślcie co może zrobić po kilku głębszych. Mężczyźni połknęli głośniej ślinę. Szalona Kapelusznik była skrajnie nieprzewidywalna, co w połączeniu z niemałą mocą gwarantowało gigantyczne kłopoty. Jednak napojenie się alkoholem mogło to zwielokrotnić do niebotycznych rozmiarów! Albo więc będą nagle musieli walczyć o przyszłość Federacji, albo będą świadkami największej gali fanserwisu w historii ludzkości. Obydwie opcje tylko dodawały im kopa. Lekko zdziszani mężczyźni szybko dobiegli na drugie piętro, przed drzwi restauracji. Nie były one jakoś wielce niezwykłe- ot, przeciętnej wielkości, drewniane drzwi. Za nimi można zaś było usłyszeć różnorakie krzyki i piski- dowód że ich cel znajduje się blisko. - Wszyscy są?- spytał Arise, dysząc lekko. - zwisajoncy dziadek chyba postanowił potżepać w samotności.- powiedział Wasieq, zauważając nieobecność Tardsihe'a. - Czyli wchodzimy?- spytał Serek. - Nie ma sprawy, tylko pamiętajcie...- zaczął Przemek. - "Jak spojrzycie na Strange to nogi z dupy powyrywam".- dokończyli z pewnym znużeniem jego kompani. - słyszeliśmy, boski rzigolo.- dodał Wasieq. Towarzysze walki spojrzeli na siebie pewnym, nieznającym strachu spojrzeniem. Spojrzeniem ludzi dumnych i gotowych do największych poświęceń byle by dostać swój cel. W końcu do drzwi podszedł Arise, by jednym, siarczystym kopnięciem otworzyć je na wylot. Stojący nadal obok siebie mężczyźni w kąpielówkach wbiegli do restauracji, gotując się by zobaczyć mocno wstawione dziewczyny. Były tam, wszystkie. Ubrane w proste, jedwabne szlafroki koloru niebieskiego, uwydatniające mocno walory ich ciał. Właściwie jedynie LoboTaker nadal była ubrana w swój czarny strój. Dalej nie było już jednak tak różowo. Wspomniana Baldanderka trzymała w rękach swój długi, potężny łańcuch a Strange- zaufany rapier. Wyróżniała się również Szalona, lewitując nad ziemią, trzymała w rękach plazmowy telewizor, przez który Kharlez instynktownie złapał się za krocze. Reszta dziewczyn trzymała w rękach podstawową broń Federacji, znaną jako Automaty Duera. Nawet Hajsik i Insanity- chociaz one musiały dzielić jeden ze sobą nawzajem. Wszystkie dziewczyny uśmiechając się perfidnie, patrzyły na chłopaków, celując do nich ze swych broni. Do towarzyszy broni dotarła pewna smutna prawda. Mieli srogo przesrane. - D...dziewczyny! Całe szczęście nic wam nie jest!- zaczął Przemek, mając nadzieję że jego talenty dyplomatyczne pomogą uratować ich z sytuacji.- Usłyszeliśmy krzyki i przyszliśmy na pomoc... - Ooooo, to słodkie.- powiedziała Strange, uśmiechając się do swojego chłopaka. - W saunie też się tak o nas martwiliście?- spytała Elizabeth, walcząc z chęcią naciśnięcia za spust. Mężczyzn oblał zimny pot. Wiedziały. Wiedziały o wszystkim. - Ale że o co chodzi?- spytał Serek, również próbując uratować sytuację. - DAJCIE SPOKÓJ J#BANE ZBOCZEŃCE!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker, ściskając mocniej łańcuch. - Naprawdę was nie podejrzewałam o coś takiego.- powiedziała Hajsik, trzymająca karabin razem z przyjaciółką. - Naprawdę?- spytała zaskoczona Insanity. - No coś ty, pewnie że wiedziałam.- odpowiedziała Hajsik. - J...jak się domyśliłyście?- spytał Kharlez, układając w głowie plan ucieczki. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się triumfalnie, czekając na zbliżający się moment zapłaty. - Szpieg.- odpowiedziała Gloria, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Wtedy zza pleców stojących przed nimi kobiet wyleciał Smąriusz. Mała, perfidna kulka ektoplazmy uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha, ciesząc się z własnej perfidii. - Smąriusz ty Wałęso!- zakrzyknął szczerze zaskoczony Przemek. Mężczyźni natychmiast się odwrócili, gotowi żeby uciec z przeklętej restauracji. Niestety, drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z hukiem. Nikomu nie było teraz przeznaczone uciec. - Zatem...- powiedziała Szalona, wyciągajac taśmę klejąca i wpatrując się w mężczyzn swoim świecącym okiem.- Zabawmy się. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures